1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and games and, more particularly, to an aerial projectile target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In racquet sports training it is important to be able to practice alone, without a partner returning the ball. Presently, two methods of practice are employed. One method involves hitting the ball against a stationary wall, while another method uses a ball rebound device, usually a net which is stretched taut. Traditionally, ball rebound devices cause a ball rebounding from the wall, net or backing board to rebound very quickly--too quickly for the beginning player to respond correctly. The typical net rebound device has an additional disadvantage--it must be hit with great force in order to cause the ball to rebound. The traditional outdoor tennis practice wall or ball rebound device requires a great deal of space and a smooth surface on which to play.
In addition to the aforementioned problems, the traditional ball rebound devices do not indicate if the ball has been hit or thrown correctly or if the player has hit an exact spot on the target. It is very important that the player know if his technique is producing the desired results. To this end, marking of a target at each hit is therefore a valuable asset. Most traditional ball rebound devices do not give evidence that the desired target spot has been hit, and those which do require constant resetting.
There are other devices on the market intended to training in the racquet sports or for game playing. Some are intended to serve primarily as targets, some as ball rebound devices. Among the ball rebound devices is the Tennis Go-Go Trainer, a device consisting of a resilient pad held against a flat wall. It uses no target and requires an adjacent smooth horizontal surface for the ball to bounce upon.
Lastly, there are no available ball return/target devices which may be safely and easily used inside a house.
There is, therefore, a need for a ball return/target assembly which continuously returns the ball to the player for uninterrupted strokes, gives evidence of the target being struck, and does not require an adjacent smooth surface for ball bounce at each stroke. Providing a target usable in a confined space, such as inside a house, is also highly desirable.